


Hiding in the Bathroom

by zarabithia



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: AIDS phobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The marriage part was easy. It turns out the fucking part is not.





	Hiding in the Bathroom

He can _do_ this. 

He’s married to a great woman,  _patient_ woman, who … well, okay, so she doesn’t _love_ him. But she could, in theory, love him at some point. 

But for right now, she’s his wife, and he’s her husband, and he needs to be able to do _this_. 

Except for the fact that he can’t make it past the first step. He can’t even get _hard.  
_

He’s starring down at his offending cock when his _wife_ knocks on the bathroom door. 

Because yes, _of course he is hiding in the bathroom._ What else is he supposed to do when his cock betrays him like this? 

“Sebastian? Are you alright in there?” 

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m just … cleaning up,” he lies. 

“Oh. Do you need some _help?”_ she asks.

It’s a good suggestion, and it’s one he might take, if only he could be sure that he could actually get the job done. 

“No! I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Are you sure? We could draw a bath, maybe - “

“No!” he snaps, more firmly than intended. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

“Oh. Alright. I’ll just .. go put some music on while I wait.” 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He imagines that pretty face, surrounded by carefully done hair. 

He should want to undo it. He should want to run his hands through it with reckless abandon. He should be able to get hard at the mere thought of kneeling between her legs and letting that lacy red outfit get pushed up and out of the way.

He should. 

But he _can’t.  
_

What is wrong with him? It isn’t like he’s some … he isn’t like _Florian.  
_

Florian, who had lied to him, and Florian who is gone… Bash doesn’t want to think about Florian, but he can’t _help it._ He can’t help but remember their closeness, how’d they’d shared so much space, all while Bash had been unaware how _sick_ Florian had been.

He thinks of the times he’d actually _touched_ Florian, and he - 

He should be horrified. 

He should be … he _is_ disgusted.

But his cock starts to harden for the first time all night. And here, alone in the bathroom, Bash has to admit that the more he thinks of Florian, the more demanding his cock becomes.

The problem is solved. He should return to his wife and fuck her like a proper husband. He should fuck her like _she wants and craves.  
_

But …. 

But that would be dishonest, he tells himself.

It would be wrong to fuck his _wife_ when he still has _Florian_ in his mind. 

So instead, he allows himself to picture Florian in his head. Florian, as he had been, full of life and joy as they’d sat on the beach together. 

Florian lathers sunscreen on his hands, and Bash licks his lips.

Florian’s hands begin to spread the sunscreen on Bash’s back, and Bash grips his cock in his hands.

_Florian had no right to touch Bash that way, when Bash wasn’t - isn’t - like him.  
_

Bash _isn’t_ like him. 

He doesn’t _enjoy_ what he’s doing in the bathroom.

But he still comes, his shoulders shaking for more than reason as he leans against the bathroom wall and glances down at his cock.

Well, now he is back to square one. 

“Are you alright in there, Sebastian?” 

“I’ll be out soon,” he calls shakily. “There’s just a big mess in here to clean up.”


End file.
